Dropped and Picked Up
by Funny-Fishes
Summary: Kurt thought maybe he and Noah can become friends, until he got to school and was thrown in to yet another dumpster. But a new guy in school, named Jesse, helped pull him out.


**So I have recently become in love with slash fictions, so here is my first attempt at one. Kurt/Jesse at first but it will be a Kurt/Puck story. This story takes place right after season 1. But Jesse never came to McKinley in this story and nothing ever happened between him and Rachel.**

**This is literally all I've written so if you like it, and want more please let me know. **

Kurt's POV

The first day of school meant multiple things for Kurt Hummel. It gave him a good reason to go shopping for new clothes, which he obviously did not need. It gave him an even better excuse for when his father got the credit card bill, 'You can't expect me to walk around school wearing last season's Versace, Dad!', and his dad would say no more. Aside from fashion, the beginning of a new school year offered things like seeing his friends again(although they had spent most of their summer today), and having the first glee club practice, after a long summer of singing into his hair brush and dancing around in his underwear.

But the first day of school also made Kurt Hummel extremely anxious. His tormenters would return. At least during the summer, Kurt had had a chance to go 2 whole months without a slushie to the face or being tossed in a dumpster, but that would all end today. He didn't dare let anyone know how nervous he was as he drove Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina to school(Finn, his almost sort of, step brother had decided to walk with his girlfriend, Rachel) . They we're probably all nervous about the cold drinks that were just waiting to be throw in their faces. Kurt, who had become an horary girl, still believe that it was his job to protect his ladies, even if it meant forcing a smile when he wanted nothing more to do than cry.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Kurt's heart sank when he say Puck, Azimio and Karofsky waiting at the dumpsters right by the entrance to the school. Kurt hated to say it, but it hurt him to see Puck there. After everything the glee club had gone through, he had hoped that Puck would no longer be part of these early morning rituals, but wishful thinking obviously wasn't going to get him very far. Kurt pulled his sunglasses over his eyes,

"I'm going to go find Finn and Rachel," Kurt lied, "So you all just run along and I'll meet you later." Kurt forced a smile, he had a meeting with the dumpsters and didn't want his friends to have to witness it. The girls exchanged a look of confusion, it wasn't like Kurt to purposely want to spend time with Rachel. "Really ladies, go." Kurt forced a giggle and smacked Mercedes on the butt. The three girls grinned and made their way into the building, not noticing the three boys that stood laughing by the dumpsters.

Waiting till the door closed behind them, Kurt made his way over to the boys at the dumpsters, head held high, but hands shaking a little. Kurt stood in front of the boys and lifted his glasses.

"Good morning." He said sarcastically, one hand resting on his hip. He glared at each of the boys, and when his eyes met Puck's, Puck looked away and shoved his hands in his pocket. Kurt hated how much of a follower Noah...Puck, was. Puck considered himself such a bad ass, and he could be, but only when he did things because he wanted to, not because he was afraid of being made fun of. Kurt wanted Puck to know that he didn't have to do this, that Puck could walk away and not be apart of it anymore.

"Nice to see you again, Noah." Kurt smiled friendly at the boy. Puck's head jerked up when he heard his first name. The two boys on either side of him laughed.

"Aw Noah," Karofsky mocked. "Why didn't you tell us that you and homo...I mean Hummel, seeing each other." Kurt rolled his eyes at the idiot's interpretation of his words.

"We warned you that it was contagious the day you joined Glee." Azimio joined in. Puck stayed quiet for a moment, Kurt wasn't sure, but it looked like it had worked. Noah looked up at him and smiled before walking towards him.

"Thank you, Noah, for not being a complete Neanderthal." Kurt was just getting ready to walk towards the school, untouched by garbage before he felt Noah's hands on his shoulders. He glanced up at Noah, and say him mouth the word 'sorry' and before he knew it, he had been tossed into the dumpster. Kurt hit the bottom hard and landed in god knows what. Azimio and Karofsky patted Puck on the back and laughed as Kurt stood up in the dumpster and made eye contact with Noah, who wasn't laughing like the others. He looked at Kurt for another moment, and mouth the word 'sorry' again to him. Kurt rolled his eyes. He felt the anger bubbling over like a pot that had been boiling for awhile.

"You know what Puckerman? You're a scared little boy." Puck's looked down at this, and Kurt knew he struck a chord. "You're so afraid to be my friend because you're so scared that people won't like you if you let your walls down and stop being such a bully. Why? I don't know. But you need to figure it out, because guys like Azimio and Karofsky make you be something you don't want to be. But true friends like me, would never do that." Kurt felt tears running over his cheeks and he was even more angry that he had let himself cry. He also hated that he didn't know why he was crying, he'd been tossed into the dumpster multiple times, by the exact same people, why did he have to cry this time.

'_Because you thought he'd be different.' _He thought, and he knew he was right. The two bullies made their way into the school bringing Puck with him, and Kurt attempted to pull himself out of the dumpster but felt himself slip, and land on his back again. He let out a hiss of air, and saw a head poke over the dumpster. He immediately recognized the face, and was embarrassed when he heard his breath catch. The head above him was not only that of a gorgeous older boy, but it was also the head of Jesse Saint James. The lead of vocal adrenaline, the winners of last year's regional's. Kurt never got to see them perform but he had known who he was for awhile.

"Need some help?" The boy with curly hair asked in a soft tone. Kurt nodded and took the hand that Jesse had lent and was pulled out of the dumpster. Once back on solid ground, Kurt gave himself a once over, making sure that he had no garbage on his clothes and that his hair was still in place, before looking up at Jesse.

"Thank you." Kurt offered, and Jesse gave him a toothy smile.

"I'm Jesse Saint James." He stuck out the same hand that had helped him out of the dumpster. Kurt followed the action and introduced himself.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt gave a friendly smile. He already knew who this boy was.

"Nice to meet you Kurt, I'm new here." Kurt heard his breath catch in his throat again, and Jesse shot him a smile, he had heard it too.


End file.
